Transformation
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome pops through the well, finds Inuyasha with Kikyo, runs off, no weapons, no way of defending herself, who comes to her rescue? Find out more inside. Please R&R up to Chapter 15!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had went back home for a break but winded up having to study for a test, she was exhausted from studying all night and from taking the test but she managed to go shopping for treats for her friends back in the Feudal-era. Someone special was on her mind, it was Rin, Sesshomaru's little human that he saved a long time ago, but she was sick with a high fever, he didn't have a healer at the time so he had came to Kagome to get her to help little Rin and she wondered how she was doing.

~_I'll take her some treats as well, that way I can check on her as well_.~ Kagome thought as she packed her yellow book bag and jumped into the well, slowly Kagome crawled out of the infamous Bone Eater's well, she figured Inuyasha would have been coming after her by now as long as she had took getting back. She perched on the well's lip and looked around, no one was waiting on her, but she saw Kikyo's Soul Collector's flying around overhead, she hoped Inuyasha wasn't with her. Kagome followed the Soul Collector's to the edge of the forest, there they were, she could see Inuyasha's red kimono and his silver hair, he was with Kikyo, Kagome let out a gasp, Inuyasha heard it, he smelt the air,

"Kagome," Inuyasha turned his head, he saw Kagome standing there, she didn't know what to do, she ran off before she thought of jumping back through the well, she ran as fast as she could.

"Kagome…wait," Inuyasha getting up off of Kikyo, Kagome had disappeared deep into the forest, with her yellow book bag hanging onto one shoulder was slowing her down but she pushed herself, she couldn't let Inuyasha get in range of her, she had no idea what direction she was heading in, it just happened to be in the Western lands, Sesshomaru's territory. As soon as she knew she was a safe distance away from the half breed that had just shattered her heart completely, she fell to her knees, thorns and thickets pierced her sweet flesh, but she never felt mere simple cuts, she was numb all over from her heart shattering just like the Shikon Jewel had. Kagome's tears would never come, she was done, with all of it, she was done with Inuyasha, and she was done with the Jewel, forever, she vowed that she would never open herself up to another man. Kagome would never care for another soul, she thought of Sesshomaru and how he was always stoic and so strong, mentally and physically. Finally Kagome realized that she respect Sesshomaru for being so cold, but of course he was a full dog demon, though he had a heart to let Rin in his life and to care enough for her but she really praised him for shutting everyone out. She was having trouble breathing from running so hard and so fast, since she was shutting everything out her miko powers were working overtime. There was a dark aura approaching, Kagome realized that she didn't have a bow and arrow, she sat her bag down but she knew she had nothing in the bag to use as a weapon,

~_Why do I have to be alone and without any weapons_.~ Kagome slowly standing up, she closed her eyes trying to figure out what this thing was and where this thing was coming from. Kagome heard an arrow flying at her, she managed to pick up on the movement of the arrow flying through the woods, she ducked down and missed the arrow. Keeping her eyes closed, thinking it would help her concentrate but suddenly some unexpected force was tearing her apart, she didn't scream out until something went through her shoulder, she let out an ear piercing scream and fell back, she hit her head on the boulder that had a sharp point to it causing her head to bleed, she was losing consciousness, her vision was getting blurry, but she saw someone in white coming and slaying the demons.

"Inuyasha's wench," Sesshomaru bending down,

"He is dead to me, do not speak his name, leave me Sesshomaru, I'm already dead, I died the moment…" Kagome blacking out, Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha with the dead Kikyo, he thought Inuyasha was crazy for doing that to this woman because he had seen them, Kagome cared a lot for him and he was stupid taking off every time Kikyo came around, by the time Sesshomaru had gotten to her, she had been shot with an arrow and sliced up beyond recognition, Sesshomaru had to get her back to his home, he owed this human. Gently he grabbed Kagome in his arms and whipped away in his little ball of power.


	2. In the Great Sesshomaru's Domain

Sesshomaru growled, he hated owing a human but she saved Rin, he arrived at his castle and walked quickly into his home,

"My lord," one of his servants greeting him,

"Send the healer, quickly to the room across from mine, she has been poisoned," Sesshomaru talking clearly and stoically. The servant bowed and ran to call for the healer, Sesshomaru quickly moved himself to the room across from his. Once inside he gently sat Kagome on the bed and broke the head of the arrow off and pulled the shaft out, Kagome woke up groaning, Sesshomaru half expected an ear piercing scream that would have more than likely made his ears bleed. Sesshomaru laid her back and striped her of what was left of her clothes, Suddenly the door opened, Sesshomaru turned,

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened to Kagome," Rin being by the bed in a flash.

"Leave Rin," Sesshomaru thinking he needed to spare Rin from seeing Kagome all bloody,

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have to save Lady Kagome, she's my friend," Rin normally not disobeying Sesshomaru.

"Rin, leave at once," Sesshomaru standing,

"But Lord Sesshomaru, she saved me, you cant let her die," Rin moving back Kagome's hair, Kagome's eyes fluttered opened.

"Kagome, please, stay with me, you're my friend, I don't want you to die," Rin cried,

"Rin, you're well," Kagome's breathing laboring,

"Yes, now Lord Sesshomaru's going to make you better, isn't that right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looking up at the statue of a man, Kagome's eyes caught his gold globes, she winced, she closed her eyes, her back arched, the poison was running deeper through her body.

~_Her eyes, she's turned away from everyone, her heart doesn't care anymore, her heart had put up the walls now, but she still cares for Rin_.~ Sesshomaru looking at the human child. Rin had grew on him, she didn't bother him like all the other humans did, the healer came running in.

"Rin, go, now," Sesshomaru's voice never raising to her. Rin ran out,

"My lord," the healer bowed, Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from the miko, he got up,

"She has poison running through her veins and her head is bleeding, I owe this miko, if she dies," Sesshomaru giving him the look that told him things would get ugly. Sesshomaru left the room and let the healer work, he went into his room, the smell of the miko's blood on him was sickening, he pulled his attire off and sent it to be cleaned, he had thrown his robe on, but he still smelt the miko's blood on him and decided to turn to the hot springs. As he bathed he stared,

~_The spark in her eyes are forever gone now, all because of my stubborn, selfish half brother, Inuyasha, you will surely pay for this, but Kagome is only human, she doesn't possess the strength to make it out alive, not as bad as condition she is in, why would she waste all her time on such a worthless creature such as my brother_?~ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he let out a growl.

"My lord," the healer coming to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru gave him a stare,

"The human is capable of healing herself but she is too weak, I have extracted the poison from her body and dressed her wounds, but I have done everything I can for her, she doesn't seem to be waking though, and with the wound on her head, she may never wake, sir," the healer explained as he trembled wondering what Sesshomaru would do to him.

"Of course there is something that you may be able to do, you could heal her with your blood," the healer knowing for a fact that his demon blood could heal her. Sesshomaru got out of the hot spring,

~_My blood could kill the miko seen as she is merely a human, why would I allow my blood to flow through her body, she is not my mate nor do I wish for such a thing, but I am in debt to this mortal child, I have to do everything in my power to save her_.~ Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea of having been in debt to her, Sesshomaru wrapped his robe around himself and walked to Kagome's room bringing along the healer. When he walked in he found the miko in bed under the covers, the dangerous large demon Sesshomaru walked in having Tensaiga with him in case he had to use it, slowly he sat down on the bed, he found a knife on the nightstand by her bedside, he hesitated but finally reached for the knife, he cut his hand deep, he closed his hand, he opened her mouth and held his closed fist over her mouth and clinched his fist letting the blood stream down her throat, he made sure to give her enough for it to do its thing. When he thought that she had had enough, he pulled his hand away and stared, nothing was happening, she wasn't waking up, but he could hear the demonic blood starting to flow through her veins, he pulled the covers off of her, slowly her wounds started to heal, Kagome started groaning,

~_My debt is repaid_.~ Sesshomaru getting up from the bed, no sooner had he made it to the door, Kagome was screaming. Sesshomaru tried to brace himself for her ear piercing screams that would follow, he turned his head, he narrowed his eyes at the human writhing in pain, he saw something appearing on her face.

~_No, she can't be_.~ the cold hearted demon walking back over to her, there on her face were the marks, the same marks that he bore but they were a light purple, almost pink, her body started jerking around, Sesshomaru walked over to her, he placed a hand to her stomach to hold her in place, thinking it wouldn't hold her in place he place his other hand to her wrist, just to be sure, he moved his hand from her stomach to her other wrist, she was as strong as he was! The healer stared as she jerked around,

"Hold her legs," Sesshomaru shouted, the healer grabbed her legs trying to hold them down, he was sent flying across the room in mere seconds. Sesshomaru did the only thing that he could think of the hold her down, he jumped up and straddled her waist,

"Miko, wake up you fowl child," Sesshomaru bellowed, he stared at the light purple streaks across her delicate cheeks, growing from her fingertips were razor sharp claws, he heard a low rumble from her chest, it was a growl. Sesshomaru found himself actually smiling,

"Kagome, wake up," Sesshomaru bellowed out again, she bared her new fangs at him as she growled.

"Open your eyes woman!" Sesshomaru taking a hand and slapping her, Kagome sat up with all her power knocking Sesshomaru in the floor. Sesshomaru stood up, her body laid back down in the bed, Rin came running in,

"Rin, stay away," Sesshomaru not able to catch her in time.

"Lady Kagome, its Rin, you are okay, no one will hurt you here," Rin softly, Kagome still bared the marks and the fangs and claws, Sesshomaru watched the two girls, Kagome groaned, slowly she opened her eyes, she saw Rin, she groaned but a growl came out instead, Sesshomaru quickly moved himself in between Rin and Kagome so Kagome wouldn't attack Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome wont hurt me," Rin explained,

"Rin," Kagome hearing her voice again, she closed her eyes and smiled,

"Lady Kagome, you're okay," Rin pushing back away from Sesshomaru and hugging Kagome. Kagome placed her arms around the human child.

"I'm hurting a little, but I'm going to be okay Rin," Kagome assuring little Rin, Sesshomaru stared with his cold emotionless face.

"I brought you something," Kagome trying to get out of bed, Sesshomaru held Kagome down,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome thinking she should fear him but she had little fear of him. He walked over to the bag and grabbed it up and took it to her. Kagome unzipped the bag and took a few minutes to slow down and held her head, and took a deep breathe,

"Lady Kagome, take it easy, take a breath, Lord Sesshomaru tell her to take it easy," Rin staring at him.

"Miko, you need to rest," Lord Sesshomaru knowing Rin was trying to bring them closer, Kagome finally realized she had fangs and looked at her claws, but instead of relaxing and taking it easy she started freaking out, Kagome jumped out of the bed, she stared at Sesshomaru,

"You, um, why am I like this, we, you, we didn't, you know, oh my god, we did, didn't we?" Kagome trying to breath, Rin looked at Sesshomaru,

"Woman, calm yourself, we did not mate," Sesshomaru walking over to her, he was about to try and touch her to calm her down.

"Don't touch me," Kagome sliding down in one corner of the room,

"I wont hurt you woman, my half brother has already caused enough damage to you," Sesshomaru sternly.

"I don't fear you and the name is Kagome, I just, I don't belong anywhere now, I cant go home like this and I cant stay here and I sure cant return to my friends, he is there and I can not bare to see him, I cant just bump into him all the time, I know he chose her, I'm just a copy, or I was, now, I'm nothing, I guess I've always known I would never be able to be loved by him, I cant compete with Kikyo, I never could, it was stupid to even think he loved me," Kagome laughing at her stupid babbling. Rin and Sesshomaru gave each other a look, Rin came over,

"Kagome, you're my friend you will never lose me, and Sango and Miroku and Shippo, they can come and see you too, you can stay here with me and Lord Sesshomaru," Rin trying to calm her down. Kagome stared at her hands, when she looked up, tears were running down her face.

"Rin, honey, I would love to stay, but I cant do that to Lord Sesshomaru, he hates humans and I am half human, Rin, you're the only exception, he saved you when you were really bad hurt, you are his family as much as he doesn't want to admit it he would do anything for you, he lov… cares for you that much," Kagome gently pulling Rin into her naked lap.

"What is love?" Rin asked, Kagome slowly got up, Sesshomaru watched Kagome as she ran her fingers through her hair, he saw the light purple crescent moon mark on her forehead.

~_It isn't the same color as mine, she still is half miko_.~ Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her,

"It doesn't exist Rin, I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru, I'll leave at once," Kagome bowing, giving him a bit of respect in his home, she started trying to look for her clothes, the pain she felt from her heart shattering Sesshomaru started to feel some of it, Kagome was breaking down, she couldn't catch her breath,

"I …cant, I cant find my clothes, Lord Sesshomaru… I cant…" Kagome falling to her knees, Rin left Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru was still wearing his robe, he got down in front of Kagome,

"Kagome, look at me," Sesshomaru wanting to be clear to Kagome, his voice being stoic and almost in a whisper, Kagome didn't want him to see her tears though she knew he could smell them. Sesshomaru gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head,

"My debt to you is repaid, I shared my blood with you, you would have died," Sesshomaru explained a bit harsh.

"I have already died, my heart had already stopped beating by the time you could have reached me, now I understand the way you are, if you never let anyone in your life you will never feel this kind of pain, I respect the way you are," Kagome trying to stop the tears, finally she stared him down without crying.

"I'm just a shell, can you give me my clothes and I will leave you alone," Kagome sternly, Sesshomaru had already known she was just a shell now,

"Your clothes are no more, they were shredded in the fight, stay for the night, you need rest, in the morning you will be given breakfast and clean clothes, and a bow and arrow or any weapon you so choose," Sesshomaru gently getting her back to bed and pulling the covers over her. Just as Sesshomaru put his hand on the door knob,

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome announced, he turned,

"There was no need to repay me for what I did for Rin, she is the only family I got now," Kagome trying to thank Sesshomaru in her own way. Sesshomaru turned all the way around, he stared into the grayish dull brown eyes that used to shine and was full of life, he simply nodded and left the room. An hour later a servant came in the room, Kagome had fallen asleep,

"My lady," the servant waking Kagome,

"Please, I'm not a lady, can you just call me a miko, that's all I am anyways," Kagome explained,

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru would have my head if I do not address you as Lady Kagome," the servant explained, Kagome sighed then realized that the servant was in there for a reason, she rubbed her eyes,

"What's going on?" Kagome slowly sitting up,

"My lord dines tonight with Lady Rin, he comes to take you to dinner himself, to make sure that you are fed, he sends this," the servant getting Kagome dressed in a beautiful light purple and light pink kimono. The servant got Kagome on her feet and to the door, the servant basically pushed Kagome into Lord Sesshomaru's arms.

"Woman, I shall kill you if you do such a thing once more," Sesshomaru sternly, he had caught Kagome's waist with both arms.

"I apologize," Kagome and the servant both explained, Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru,

"I'm so sorry," Kagome softly, she straightened her kimono,

"My lord after you," Kagome bowing, Sesshomaru was dressed in his normal white and the fur, Sesshomaru held out his hand, Kagome looked at his hand,

"This is not necessary my lord, you cant stand my scent, hell you have tried killing me in the past, I know this was because I saved Rin and I am grateful for what you have done for me, but look at me Sesshomaru, there is no place for me," Kagome staring in his eyes.

"Lady Kagome, in my home, you will be respected," Sesshomaru sternly, still he held out his hand for her,

"I wont hurt you for accepting my hand in house," Sesshomaru whispered, slowly Kagome gently took his hand and he led her to the dinning hall.


	3. A word

A word to my readers:

Thank you for the reviews and for the time of checking my story out, Sesshomaru is still the all feared full demon as in the TV shows of Inuyasha and Rin is the same as in the show as well, but Kagome is losing the strength to love and care as she once did all because of what Inuyasha has done to her. The thing behind Rin is that she cares for Kagome, she is her best friend, Kagome will always care for Rin, but as for letting love in that is the question; will Kagome be able to love or let herself falter to love again, can Rin keep Kagome stable enough to let Sesshomaru in as a mate? Ye shall find out in later chapters!


	4. turning cold and ridgid

NOTE: I feel so loved! I feel wanted finally! Thank you all so much for the great reviews I enjoyed them highly, as you have all wished, with no further delay here is the next chapter.

Kagome was led in the dinning hall by Sesshomaru, he pulled her chair out and let her sit down and he sat beside her at the head of the table. Kagome wouldn't look at Sesshomaru,

~_She grows cold, she is half demon because I saved her, she needs to learn how to protect herself, I shall teach her what I know, she shall stay and teach Rin of writing and reading in return_.~ Sesshomaru focusing on Kagome, Rin walked in and sat across the table from Kagome.

"How are you feeling Lady Kagome," Rin asked,

"Rin, I'm not a lady, I'm not even myself anymore, I'm just a miko, I prefer if you use that from now on," Kagome sounding so cold and so stern, she was quickly throwing love out of her life. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome using the same tone he used,

"Lady Kagome, calm yourself in my home, no one in my home will talk to Rin as you have done," Sesshomaru sternly. Kagome turned her head a little but didn't look at Sesshomaru,

"My lord, I was civil, I do not know of how to talk as I have in the past, my heart doesn't live any longer, I am of just a shell, Rin, I am fine but there's no need to worry about nothing," Kagome explained.

"Enough," Sesshomaru standing, Kagome bowed,

"I should leave, I don't want to hurt either of you, especially Rin, I'm sorry my lord, my lady," Kagome getting up, she lost her footing and started to stumble a little, Rin ran to her, Sesshomaru caught her,

"Lady Kagome, don't shut me out, you care like a mother to me, I cant lose you," Rin crying, Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's waist from behind,

"Rin, I never want to hurt you, or my lord, you both are my only family, more or less, but I am turning cold, I have to, I'm broken and no matter how strong I act or how tough I am no one can fix me," Kagome glancing back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gently got Kagome in his arms,

"Rin, have the servants bring us our food in Lady's Kagome's room," Sesshomaru leaving the dinning hall with Kagome in his arms.


	5. Listening to Reason

Sesshomaru opened the door to her room,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need to leave," Kagome starting to sob,

"You can not hurt my heart, I offer you a deal, you stay in my home, you teach Rin, I will teach you everything I know, then you may leave if you so desire," Sesshomaru explained as he laid her on the bed. Gingerly he sat on the bed awaiting her decision, Kagome turned her head,

"I cant, my lord, I cant be around you or Rin, cant you see that, he has destroyed my heart, all the love, the care I had for anything, its all gone, I feel numb, I feel nothing Sesshomaru, and its not me," Kagome screamed as she shook all over, she wouldn't cry, she couldn't.

~_There's no way I can help her_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"I can not help you, all the advice that I can give you is this, remember he wasn't worth it, remember that he never loved you…" Sesshomaru holding her arms, she had interrupted him,

"If I had thought that, hate would consume me, you and Rin would be killed by my hand, its better this way, please, next time I am dying, no matter what Rin wants, I want you to leave me to die, unless I say otherwise," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru smelt all the despair pouring from her body,

"Rin has learned to love and care from you already, I want you to teach her how to write and read, in return I will teach you if you will listen to me, I will make you strong and you will forget this half breed ever hurt you," Sesshomaru sternly. There was a knock at the door,

"Enter," Sesshomaru still remaining on the bed, the servants all entered with a feast for well over ten guests,

"My lord and lady," the servants bowing their heads.

"In the floor," Sesshomaru instructing them where to put the food,

"As you wish my lord," the servants spreading the dishes in the floor and fluffing the seating in the floor for them both, one servant even started a fire in the fireplace.

"My lady," Sesshomaru getting up and extending his hand, Kagome sat there for a minute, she stared at her hands and claws then looked up at Sesshomaru, his golden orbs seemed to have a comfort feeling in them, his eyes seemed to be trying to make her smile though he still held his statue stoic look on his face. Kagome's eyes held nothing, with all the despair that her body held and that Sesshomaru smelt, he saw nothing in her grey covered brown eyes,

"My lady, you need to listen to me, you need to eat so that we may start your training tomorrow," Sesshomaru sternly, Kagome nodded and placed her hand gently into his hand, he helped her off the bed, she stumbled but Sesshomaru caught her by the waist,

"I'm fine my lord, no sense to catch me when I fall," Kagome holding onto his strong arms.

"You will hurt soon enough in training," Sesshomaru leading her to the floor to eat, the only light in the room was given off by the fire in the fireplace. Memories came to her, she held her head as the memories came.

_It was nightfall, Kagome was sitting by the fire out in nature with Inuyasha, she remembered how Kikyo had planned to turn Inuyasha human, _

"_Inuyasha, do you still want to be a full demon when we get the jewel back?" Kagome always having a problem trying to talk serious to Inuyasha. _

"_Of course, what kind of question is that?" Inuyasha confused, _

"_I like the way you are now, and you were going to be human for Kikyo, so why cant you stay like you are for me," Kagome staring at the fire, knowing he would never stop trying to outdo his full demon half brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha thought of how Kikyo had always talked about turning him into a human so they could be together, but here was someone that he cared for, he knew he could never have such strong feelings for Kagome like he had for Kikyo but all the same he did care about her. _

"_I'll stay like this a little longer," Inuyasha turned to her to try to see her reaction. _

When Kagome had turned to look at Inuyasha in her memory instead of seeing Inuyasha she saw Sesshomaru,

~_The same golden orbs, just like Inuyasha_.~ Kagome staring hard.

"My lady," Sesshomaru seeing a little light come back to her eyes, she suddenly remembered what events had made her come to rest in Sesshomaru's care, with that her cold grey tent to her brown bright eyes returned.

"Its nothing," Kagome stoic and cold, she started eating, after a few bites she just curled into a ball, bringing her knees to her chest.

"You need to eat Lady Kagome, you will need your strength for tomorrow," Sesshomaru eating, "Of course my lord," Kagome starting to make herself eat, Sesshomaru noticed she acted like a servant that was scared of him.

"Lady Kagome, I will dispose of the half breed," Sesshomaru whispered,

"He may have turned my heart cold and rigid but I do not wish him dead, as much as you hate the half breed, he is still your half brother, you need to accept that and stand in the battles when he needs you, in order to defeat Naraku, we will all have to pull together," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru growled at the thought, Kagome had turned toward the fire, she knew it would be hard to fight along with Inuyasha,

"Do it for Rin so she may have a more safe life," Kagome explained in a stoic whisper.

"Of course," Sesshomaru coming to sit next to her. He couldn't smell the stench of the miko or the smell of despair on her,

~_She has covered her scent, but does she realize it_?~ Sesshomaru glancing at her, Kagome gently and carefully scooted closer to Sesshomaru and laid her head in his lap, in a way she hoped he wouldn't pull away but in another way she thought it was a sign of weakness, but she curled up in a ball anyway. Sesshomaru was mustering up a growl but as he looked down at her she had reminding him of little Rin, so frail, but he knew Kagome was broken, he had to fix her back, he thought as he sat there for a few more minutes thinking, while he sat there holding Kagome, she was starting to shiver, Sesshomaru took his fur and wrapped it around her,

~_Fighting and taking care of Rin has to be enough to mend her back together, she has to keep going_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself. An hour went by, the fire started to die down, the servants had already came and took the food away. Sesshomaru slowly got up and gently grabbed Kagome in his arms and carried her to the bed, he slid her underneath the covers and tucked her in,

"Sesshomaru…stay with me, fend off the nightmares that may come for me tonight," Kagome waking. Sesshomaru stared at her face,

~_She's just as frail as Rin right now, we'll change that tomorrow_.~ Sesshomaru thought as he gave her a little sympathy,

"Of course my Lady Kagome, go back to sleep, I'll have to build the fire back up so that you may stay warm in the night," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he built the fire up and took his elegant attire off, underneath were simple underclothes, a plain white pair of underwear and a plain white long sleeve kimono top just like Inuyasha's. Slowly he lifted the blankets and crawled under the blankets with Kagome,

"Thank you for staying with me," Kagome curling up to him and hugging him, Sesshomaru growled, he didn't like the closeness, it was invading his space, but he heard Kagome almost purring like a cat, he wrapped his large muscular arms around her and watched her sleep for a while.


	6. Nightmares

"Inuyasha, how…why?" Kagome talking in her sleep, Sesshomaru woke feeling her toss and turn. Sesshomaru simply pulled her close, but it didn't help,

"I hate you Inuyasha, get off of me, don't touch me," Kagome trying to push Sesshomaru away.

"Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly and sternly, Kagome jerked up, she was breathing hard and starting to sweat,

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome running her fingers through her raven long hair.

"Lay back down, you need your rest," Sesshomaru pulling her back into his arms, Kagome stared at the ceiling and got her breathing under control,

"You're going to beat this Kagome, I wont stand to lose you to that half breed," Sesshomaru growling,

"I cant believe he would do something like that," Kagome explained as she put her hands over her face,

"Listen to me, Kagome, you are going to be okay, the training I will provide you with is hard and fast, if you'll put your anger into the fighting and the training, you'll be able to get all your stress out and be able to return to your old self, all the caring and love…" Sesshomaru trying to explain but she interrupted him.

"I will never allow myself to love again, Rin is an exception but I cant allow anyone in my life, its not an option," Kagome stoically, Sesshomaru hovered over her,

"You listen to me Kagome, tomorrow morning you are going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and play this pity party for yourself, you will forget the pain, strength will replace the pain, and you are going to be fine," Sesshomaru harshly. Kagome stared him down in his eyes,

"Of course my lord," Kagome nodded,

"Now, get some sleep," Sesshomaru not liking the fact that she hurt because of his stupid half breed of a half brother and not liking it much more that she was degrading herself even in her sleep. Sesshomaru didn't know why he cared for this human but it wasn't going to go any further, he had done his duty, he had repaid her for nursing Rin back to health, and that was going to be the end of that, but he didn't want to send her off before the proper training that she needed and the proper way to handle herself since his blood coursed through her veins, there was a slight chance that she could die from him giving his blood to her, but her body had already took to his blood.

~_She's too young to stop loving…wait a minute way the hell do I care_?~ Sesshomaru staring at her face, he didn't realize what he was doing, slowly and carefully he ran his fingers and claws through her beautiful silky black hair.

~_Take her, before she turns cold just as you have been all these years, she's strong, powerful and look at her, she has everything, just imagine the pups with her, strong willed, very powerful, and gorgeous_.~ Sesshomaru's beast pounding him to take her.

~_NO! Leave me alone, she is merely a child and a miko at that, I detest humans, and I will not have second hand picking from my stupid half brother, I do not wish for something so disgusting_.~ Sesshomaru pulling away from her, his beast was the root of all his coldness, he never got enough time alone, or any peace because of his beast, and he couldn't let a mate right now ruin the peace that he could get, besides he didn't love Kagome, he didn't even like her as a friend, he had just repaid his debt to her that was it but now his beast wanted a companion. Kagome felt the warmth leave her and felt around and found Sesshomaru again and curled up to him.


	7. Worried friends

Note: Hey my fellow fans, just a word, I would love to thank you all for reading, even those who don't bother to review, but if it is not to your liking, sorry for posting but I love to write and I have been doing this for years, so. But for those who are hanging onto reading and finding out what happens here is another chapter for you all….enjoy and if this story does strike your interest please do review! (bare in mind I have college too but I shall update soon. And those who are interested in Sess. And Kags story lines then I am working on three pieces right now) I'll shut up now and let you read.

* * *

Worried Friends

Sango, Miroku, and little Shippo had deserted Inuyasha, and were staying the night with Kaede.

"I…can't believe that jerk did that…doesn't he realize that Kagome loves him, she has already vowed to stay by his side even, urg… that, why that little… he can't even keep his hands off of his dead Kikyo," Sango's head looked as if it would explode any minute. Miroku rubbed her arms,

"Dear Sango, we'll get a good night's sleep tonight and head out in the morning, maybe if we ride Kirara in the sky we could find Kagome faster, just calm down, we will find her," Miroku rubbing her back.

"Miroku, don't even try it, I am not in the mood for your lecherous mind tonight," Sango warned him,

"Um, yeah, I wasn't even thinking that," Miroku laughing nervously,

"Ye can't give up on finding the jewel shards, without Kagome yer job is going to be very difficult but not impossible," Kaede explained.

"We have no one to sense the jewel shards though," Sango softy, she didn't want anyone to replace her best friend,

"Kikyo will have to accompany ye," the old woman explained. This sent Sango into a fit,

"The search for the shards are over till we find Kagome," Sango trying hard to control her temper, she walked out, Miroku and Shippo followed.

"Sango, dear," Miroku trying to find a way to approach Sango without getting slapped,

"What Miroku?" Sango growled,

"Where are you going?" Miroku calmly.

"I'm going to go look for my best friend, you guys can stay and partner with Kikyo if you want but if Kagome is still here in this Feudal-Era she may be in danger and she doesn't have her bow and arrow," Sango explained. Outside not far from Sango was Inuyasha,

"What the hell ya guys doing here?" Inuyasha staring at Sango,

"We were just leaving, good luck finding the jewel shards by yourself," Sango's voice filled with sarcasm, she and Miroku and Shippo walked off towards the woods that Kagome had ran off into.

"What if Kagome went back home?" Miroku bringing up the possibility, Sango almost starting crying, but she kept walking,

"Then at least she is safe but she will never return to us, even if Inuyasha goes back there to try and bring her back, she wont ever return," Sango mumbled.


	8. Judgement

Note: Here are some long awaited chapters for my fellow fans if I have any left college is eating me alive this semister so bare with me and here you go.

* * *

Morning came and normally Sesshomaru would have been awake but he had been watching over Kagome, he was still asleep when Kagome's eyes popped opened, she saw Sesshomaru laying there asleep, one of the servants entered in the room,

"My lady, we have to get you dressed, my lord, wake up my lord breakfast is ready," the servant getting Kagome dressed in her bathroom. Sesshomaru jerked up,

~ _This woman is already too much to handle, she has made the half of the day go by already_.~ Sesshomaru growled, he walked out of her room to his room, getting in a kimono that he could teach her to fight in, he walked down the hall and passed another servant,

"Send for the old woman that goes by the name of Kaede, bring her at once," Sesshomaru explained.

"My lord, may I suggest an alternate plan," the servant softly,

"What is it?" Sesshomaru in his normal cold tone,

"Since it is a day and a half away and you are planning on training the young maiden today, shouldn't you go and fly her here, it wouldn't take so long," the servant explained,

"Explain to Lady Kagome and Rin that I needed to go do some work," Sesshomaru leaving. Flying in his white light circle Sesshomaru reached Kaede's village within two hours,

"Old woman, I need to speak with you," Sesshomaru standing right outside her hut.

"What is it you wish to speak to an old woman about?" Kaede a bit testy, she came out of her hut,

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you about," Sesshomaru strongly, she walked down to Sesshomaru and stared at him,

"I have the miko in my possession, she needs training from you on some of her powers," Sesshomaru in hushed tones.

"Of course," Kaede agreed, Sesshomaru grabbed Kaede and left. When they reached the castle, the woman was fighting with Sesshomaru,

"Ye knows I hate to fly," Kaede twisting out of his grip,

"There is yet another matter at hand, Kagome isn't the same as she was," Sesshomaru trying to speak to the woman, Kagome passed by,

"What is she doing here, I thought you had work my lord," Kagome growling a little, the old woman was in complete shock. There before her stood a black, silver stranded long haired, skinny, dark purple marks along her face, her ears were pointed like Sesshomaru, her claws were sharp and pointed,

"Ye, what have you done to this child?" Kaede freaking out,

"She would have died old woman if it had not been for this Sesshomaru's blood, I did not mate her, I simply gave her my blood so she could heal, she was attacked by a bunch of bird demons," Sesshomaru explained.

"What will Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo think now," Kaede shaking her head, Kagome walked away,

"Old woman I will not speak with them anymore," Kagome harshly,

"Lady Kagome, you pay respect to your elders and while you are in my home you will respect those who enter, Lady Kaede was brought here to train your miko side, you will need it as much as you need your demon side," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome turned around and walked over to Kaede,

"I am sorry my lady, shall we begin the training then," Kagome trying to calm herself but she still growled a little.

"Of course, ye shall accompany us too Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede pulling him along, he scoffed and growled,

"Fine, but we do this away from my home, we shall move to my lower part of lands," Sesshomaru gracefully shrugging Kaede off his arm, he grabbed Kagome and Kaede and took off flying to the lower lands.


	9. Training Begins

"First ye start with the healing, Sesshomaru try and slash her arm," Kaede explained, Sesshomaru took his sword out and swung at Kagome, she had somehow put up a barrier, his sword bounced right off of it, Kaede shook her head,

"No, this will never work, Kagome, lower the barrier and I want you Sesshomaru to take her arm in hand and slash it open but not too deep, just deep enough," Kaede explained, Kagome lowered the barrier and he walked over to her and grabbed her arm, she watched his eyes as he slashed her arm open, she growled.

"Kagome, take your powers and heal," Kaede explained, Kagome didn't understand,

"I do not know of how to do that my lady that was why you were brought here," Kagome harshly. Sesshomaru was still standing there and holding her wrist, he held her arm up and showed her,

~_I healed, how the hell did I do that_?~ Kagome confused, she felt a little light headed already, she held her head.

"Your miko powers will make you weak till you start using them enough, okay you already know how to use your barrier, when you sense a dark aura coming your powers react to that, and they protect you, as long as your strength holds out on you your barrier will hold," Kaede nodded to Sesshomaru,

"You may begin your lessons with Sesshomaru," Kaede sitting on the ground. Sesshomaru smirked, he walked away from Kagome, he turned around and threw her an extra sword, she caught it, she was amazed that her senses had picked up on the object thrown to her.

"We start with the sword," Sesshomaru nodding, she had some knowledge of the swords because she had started taking classes on the how to use a staff but it was way totally different, she had only begun to use the sword back in her time.

"This is your first time so I will attack you slowly and you block my moves," Sesshomaru explained, he was going to treat her like he was teaching Rin how to use a sword, he walked quickly up to her and attacked, she blocked but her mind and muscles had a different plan, she pushed Sesshomaru off and started throwing attacks herself, of course Sesshomaru blocked every attack, they went for 15 minutes till Sesshomaru knocked the sword out of Kagome's hand, wounding her hand, she grabbed her hand and watched Sesshomaru's reaction, he wasn't stopping, he kept attacking her with his sword, she blocked with her arms and the last attack she caught the sword between her hands, Sesshomaru tried pulling his sword away but Kagome's strength held it firmly between her hands though they were dripping with blood. Again her strength was leaving her and she collapsed, only over 30 minutes of training and she was completely exhausted, Sesshomaru caught her with one arm, he looked at Kaede,

"Ye has to start somewhere, I think she did pretty good for her first time, she must have been trained a little in her time, are ye done with me for the day?" Kaede asked,

"You have yet to fulfill your job Lady Kaede," Sesshomaru sheathing his sword and checking Kagome's hands to see if they were still bleeding, but her powers were slowly healing her hands.

"You shall stay the week, there is much to do," Sesshomaru grabbing the old woman up and having Kagome in one arm still and flew back to the castle.

Once inside Sesshomaru took Kagome to her room, he laid her down on her bed and a servant took her and washed her up,

"Ye, I have enough to do at the village, Sango should come and teach her a skill, she is a demon slayer after all," Kaede explained. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea, but Sango was a pretty good fighter, but he didn't want Kagome to react the way she did when he brought Kaede, and after all Kaede was judging Kagome like she was so evil.

~ _Kagome was pretty good today don't you think, she shows potential, maybe she would turn out to be a great mate for you, with your help she will be able to help defeat Naraku_.~ his dormant beast chuckling with glee.

~_She still has a long way to go before she could stand against Naraku, I will have to push her harder next time, she does possess the strength already but it because I gave her my blood. Tonight we shall practice again_.~ Sesshomaru explained,

~ _What about Sango, the old hag is right, Kagome could pick up some things from the slayer_.~ his beast annoying him.

~_She will just judge the miko, just as the old woman has, I do not think it is wise for you to bring her here_.~ Sesshomaru fighting his beast,

~_You will leave right now and bring her here, you will tell her not to judge her, because she is still her friend, their bond is strong, the slayer is out trying to find her as we speak, go to her and bring her here_.~ his beast explained. Sesshomaru growled, but he thought Kagome should get some help with the training, he left, the old woman was coming up the hall,

"Where should I stay Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede asked in her old womanly voice,

"Take the room next to Kagome, let her rest, we resume training this afternoon," Sesshomaru explained as he walked down the hall and out of the castle doors, he flew off but stayed a little closer to the ground. A couple of hours of flying he picked up on Sango's and the monk's scent.


	10. Reinforcements

Sesshomaru landed on the ground, Sango caught sight of him,

"What are you doing here, your brother is not with us," Sango's fire still raging.

"I do not wish to seek out my half brother, I come for you, Kagome is not here in these woods any longer, she is under my protection, but not for long, there are rules of my home, no killing demons or judging your friend, she has changed her appearance, she has received my blood, she has took on some of the marks of my bloodline," Sesshomaru warning Sango,

"So, why do you need me for exactly?" Sango confused,

"She is starting to train, Kaede thought it was best if you were involved in her training," Sesshomaru staring the monk down.

"Right, of course, I'm a demon slayer so Kagome could pick up a few things from me, come on Miroku, lets change our coarse and head to Sesshomaru's," Sango starting to walk away from Sesshomaru, he grabbed Sango's arm,

"The monk stays," Sesshomaru strongly.

"The monk goes, we both left Inuyasha with his dead whore so he has nowhere to return to and I am not leaving him here," Sango getting in Sesshomaru's face,

"Woman, in my home you will respect this Sesshomaru and Kagome and any other guest of mine, is that clear?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course, but the monk comes with us," Sango's eyes burning fiercely,

"Come monk, I will fly both of you back to my home, its easier and I have to eat before more training begins," Sesshomaru grabbing Sango and the monk and zipping back to the castle. When Sango and Miroku landed on the ground they looked around,

"Not too shabby," Sango amazed,

"I bet the ladies love you with all the parties you throw here," Miroku smirked and nudging Sesshomaru in the side as if they were best friends already,

"My title is Lord Sesshomaru on these grounds, if you do not respect me or my guests in this home I will have your heads," Sesshomaru turning and walking into his castle,

"Lunch will be served soon, I expect every one of you to be there, the servants can show you to the dinning hall, and you will receive a room later on," Sesshomaru having his back turned.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lady Kagome?" Sango wanting to see her friend,

"She is resting, you will not disturb her rest, follow me," Sesshomaru explained, Sango and Miroku both followed Sesshomaru down a long corridor and to Kagome's room. Sesshomaru turned around,

"Remember, you do not judge her, she is still your friend, but she has grown as cold as this Sesshomaru because of my half brother," Sesshomaru explained to Sango, he could hear Sango's cursing in her mumbles about Inuyasha, he stared at her,

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha needs to be tortured for what he has put Kagome through," Sango in hushed tones but very unlady-like.

"So it seems, do not wake her," Sesshomaru opening the door, Sango and Miroku saw her laying on the bed underneath the covers, Sango's mouth dropped open, Miroku gave a hard stare, he seemed to be as angry as Sango had once been, but he looked over at Sango now and she was on her knees in the floor,

"Kagome," Sango cried softly,

Miroku stared at Sesshomaru,

"Did you have to give her blood?" Miroku a bit testy,

"This Sesshomaru did everything in his power to save Lady Kagome, it was either this or let her die and bring her back with the Tensaiga," Sesshomaru whispered strongly,

"She was hurt," Sango staring at Kagome,

"Yes, she was torn apart by bird demons," Sesshomaru explained, Kagome was waken from her sleep state with the smell of sadness and humans in the air, she jerked up,

"Kagome, we have been looking everywhere for you," Sango smiling as more tears ran down her face. Kagome looked at her best friend,

"Sango, are you here to judge me too?" Kagome harshly,

"No Lady Kagome, you are my friend, my best friend, I'm just grateful you are alive," Sango hugging Kagome. Kagome didn't hug her back,

"Kagome, please don't turn cold, don't shut me or Miroku or Shippo out, Shippo still loves you, we all do…wait, where's Shippo?" Sango freaking out, Shippo was running up the hill to the gates,

"Let me through, my friends are in there, I'm hear to see my mama Kagome," Shippo cried to the guard, the guard brought Shippo in the castle to Sesshomaru,

"My lord this little thing was scurrying out by the gate, it says it's looking for Lady Kagome, it claims that she is it's mama," the guard having a confused look on his face.

"Mama!" Shippo struggling out of the man's grip and running to Kagome, Sango caught Shippo,

"Be careful Shippo, she doesn't seem to care much for anyone anymore," Sango hurt, Shippo turned and looked at the woman he called mama, his little pouty eyes and lips sticking out,

"You love Shippo and your friends still right, Shippo still loves his mama, even though she has changed, a lot," Shippo worriedly. Kagome held out her arms to Shippo, she stared at Shippo long and hard,

"Do I look like your mama?" Kagome a bit harshly, Shippo whimpered,

"No, but I still love you mama, you are still my mama deep down, that Inuyasha, it is all his fault, he broke my mama's heart," Shippo cried, he bounced off the bed to Sesshomaru, he hugged Sesshomaru's leg, he pleaded as he clung to Sesshomaru's leg,

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, you saved my mama, can't you put her heart back together, you can do anything, please Lord Sesshomaru, please, I want my mama to love me again," Shippo cried. Sesshomaru slowly bent down, Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru like he was going to throw Shippo across the room, but Sesshomaru just picked Shippo up and cradled him, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"I can not mend your mama's heart back together, my half brother is responsible for this, I don't see how she could love him so much, they were always fighting when I saw them together, look why don't you go play with Rin, you can have your own room in here maybe being closer to your mama, just maybe you yourself can fix her heart," Sesshomaru in whispered tones. Shippo nodded as he dried his tears,

"Rin, come here, there's someone here who would like to play with you," Seshomaru strongly, Rin popped out of her room,

"Shippo! Yay, come on, I'll show you around here, then later on we can play chase or we can play in my room," Rin running out and hugging him,

"Okay," Shippo whimpered a little, Sesshomaru watched as the kids ran off to play. A small smile came to Sesshomaru's lips,

~_I do need a mate, to have wonderful children around_.~ Sesshomaru thought to himself,

~_See, see, you should make Kagome yours, you would have the perfect pups_.~ the beast agreeing with him. Sesshomaru shook the thought from his head,

"Not until we kill Naraku," Sesshomaru mumbled under his breath, he walked back into Kagome's room,

"Lady Kagome, Sango will be teaching you some moves today, are you well rested?" Sesshomaru in a strong tone of voice as he stared her down,

~_She is gorgeous, all the right curves, nice swordsmen moves, I wonder if she gets any more beautiful once I do mate her, if I choose so_?~ Sesshomaru feeling the beast pull at him once again.

"Of course my lord," Kagome nodded once and stood up, he walked out of the room,

"Come, Lady Sango, we must follow," Kagome explained in a strong tone just like Sesshomaru had done most of the time, they walked out and met him right outside the castle, he placed his arms around both girls and flew down to the place where he had chose as Kagome's battlefield.


	11. Round two of training

Sesshomaru and Sango did some fighting against each other as Kagome watched, she took every move in as she concentrated on the moves, finally it was her turn. Kagome did every move perfectly, so graceful in her movements, she even managed to cut Sesshomaru deep with her sword.

"Very good, now you will move on to the bow and arrow," Sesshomaru giving her a bow and some arrows,

"Hit the flying bird," Sesshomaru pointing the bird that was too far off to shoot with a bow and arrow, Kagome pulled back the arrow and shot, but she didn't hit it,

"You have to focus on your target," Sesshomaru standing close behind her, she could feel the hot heat pour out of Sesshomaru's mouth, she pulled back another arrow and focused, she could hear the heartbeat of the bird, she could see its wings beating against the wind, she finally shot and brought down the bird.

"Very well my lady, now you shall shoot the apple from Rin's head," Sesshomaru commanded, Kagome nodded, Sango watched her, it was like she didn't have any feelings,

"You can't let her do that, she will hurt Rin," Sango worriedly, Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and stood right in front of her,

"This Sesshomaru's actions will not be questioned, Kagome has already learned that very well may I add, it is time for those who are guests and who are old friends of Lady Kagome to learn that lesson as well," Sesshomaru in a deadly tone. Rin had set an apple on top of her head, Kagome pulled the arrow back, Sesshomaru walked back over to Kagome,

"Concentrate, focus on the target, and shoot," Sesshomaru backing away from her to give her space. Rin stood very still and closed her eyes, Kagome let Sesshomaru's words run through her head,

~_Concentrate, focus on the target, and shoot_.~ Kagome stared at the target and took a few minutes and shot, she shot the apple without hurting Rin,

~_Hn, very good, still she has a long way to go, one week from today she will be forged into battle against this Sesshomaru from 24 hours straight_.~ Sesshomaru thought, he walked over to another target, he stood in front of the target.

"Shoot the tree with the ribbon around it," Sesshomaru standing in the way, Kagome's brows furried in confusion, she nodded, she pulled back the arrow and concentrated, she focused, and she shot, Sesshomaru stepped out of the way at the last second, and Kagome hit the target.

~_Wow, I did that_.~ Kagome thought secretly to herself, Sesshomaru stared her eyes down and nodded a single nod, she herself gave him a single nod.

"One week from today you will go into battle with this Sesshomaru, you will continue to fight for 24 hours," Sesshomaru walking away,

"Of course my lord, what would you have me to do now?" Kagome asked,

"You and Lady Sango will share a bath, I will have new clothes for you both sent in," Sesshomaru leading the way to the castle, Kagome and Sango followed him.


	12. Cant mend what is in shards

Sango and Kagome along with a servant were in Sesshomaru's hot springs, he had set Kagome up with Sango to try to get Kagome back to normal, to realize that Sango still cared a lot for her, and Kagome had to see that somehow or another. Kagome sat quietly,

"Lady Kagome, please, tell me what happened?" Sango wanting her sister back.

"That half-breed, he broke my heart, he and that Kikyo, he chose her, I saw them, together, he was on top of her, it doesn't matter anymore, I don't love anymore," Kagome turning her head away from Sango. Sango wanted to cry for her best friend, for the one she called sister, they had been through everything together, Kagome had been there for her when she had to endure the pain of seeing her brother being used as a mindless puppet, Kagome had even promised that they would get Sango's brother back, away from Naraku, Sango knew she had to do something for Kagome, it hurt that she had lost the friendship and love because of that stupid, immature little dog boy.

"Kagome, you have to listen to me, me, Miroku, and Shippo are all on your side, we love you Kagome, and we aren't going to let you throw away all your love and caring you still hold deep down in you," Sango letting a tear fall.

"All I ever wanted was for him to love me like I loved him, but I guess that's too much to ask from him, I will train, and I will fight Naraku, to the death, and I will wish that stupid jewel away from here," Kagome harshly. Sango could only imagine what must be going through her mind.

~_If I hadn't been in the well house looking for the stupid cat, if I hadn't gotten pulled in the well, and release that mutt face, if only_.~ Kagome's eyes seemed as cold as Sesshomaru's or maybe even colder. Sango had seen it and she had to leave, it was painful to see Kagome like that, as if she were already dead and walking around on this land like Kikyo. Sango dried off and put her new kimono on, and as soon as she walked out, she ran into the stoic creature whose home she was in. Anger built up in Sango, she hadn't planned on throwing her anger out at Sesshomaru but that is what happened,

"You, if you hadn't given her your blood, this is your fault just as much as it is Inuyasha's, she is just like you now, she is full of anger and hate, nothing else resides in her, she is the perfect woman for you," Sango face turning beet red and tears started raining down to cool her face off, she started hitting Sesshomaru's chest as she blamed him. Sesshomaru growled, Sango was far out of line with him, she didn't know her place in his home, but he realized that Sango smelt of fear and anger, and most of all sadness, he stood there and let her continue this act, till her knees gave way, he held her up, she clung to his attire,

"There's no way I will ever get my best friend back," Sango shook,

"You love her, no? Then bestow your love on her through training, Kagome is far from stupid, she would not give up a lifetime of friendship with any of you," Sesshomaru sternly.

"I'm scared, I am so scared to lose her, she seems just like Kikyo, just a shell," Sango trying her best to calm down, Sesshomaru gently got her situated in his arms and walked to the gardens, what she needed was some fresh air.


	13. The Knowing

Note: sorry these are so short. I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, i am trying to work on two stories up here so i have to go back and forth to keep you all happy.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat her down right by the little pond, the children were running and playing, Shippo caught wind of Sango's tears and came running,

"Sango, are you okay?" Shippo asked, Sesshomaru moved away, Sango thought he had just disappeared back inside but he wanted to stay and watch how the little fox tried to comfort her and make things better.

~_They all have been there for one another, in their own little way, Rin has been my companion, just as Jaken, they will all die in this battle against Naraku, it is inevitable, even in hiding they will be sought out and killed_.~ Sesshomaru thought silently,

"My lord, do you wish I teach Rin her studies now," Kagome almost as stoic as he, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, he took her to his chambers, he was rough with her, Kagome noticed it but didn't care, he grabbed her chin and raised it up so he could look her in the eye, it was there, the coldness had set itself in her, the ice was growing quickly around her heart to freeze the heart shards where they lay in her chest. The next thing that had happened neither Sesshomaru nor Kagome knew what was going on, slap, Sesshomaru's hand and claws went across her face, he felt as if he hand was breaking, he had sent her across the room flying. Slowly Sesshomaru walked over to her, she had stood up, which may or may not have been the smartest thing she could have done,

"Miko, you will not throw away friendship ties with them, there is a lifetime of friendship you have bestowed on your friends, if you throw that away over some stupid half dog, mutt, then you are as stupid and as immature as he," Sesshomaru staring her down, he turned and started to walk away, Kagome's fire raged on and she let him have it.

"I built the walls of ice just as you have always had around your heart, it's the best thing I can do, train, get stronger, have no weaknesses, I prepare for the inevitable Lord Sesshomaru, we all will fight together to end this war, but the only one left standing is you," Kagome gritting her teeth as she had jerked him around and gave him a deathly stare, he heard her teeth grinding, he heard her growl from the depths within.

"I never asked for this and if I should die, its going to be one hell of a day on these lands, and it will be an honor to fight by your side," Kagome giving him a shred of respect, she stared in his eyes, she started to walk away,

"Prepare yourself Sesshomaru, as hard as we try, we can not save those who hold such values to us," Kagome turning her head a little and pausing, she opened the door and walked out.

~_So she knows, her heart longs for them, but she won't get the closeness that they all once shared back, she knows no matter how hard she fights, or how strong she may be, she knows the inevitable_.~ Sesshomaru staring out his window.


	14. The best of the best

Kagome decided to go to the dojo, when she came to the dojo doors Sesshomaru's army of demons were training. The leader stopped his men and bowed to Kagome, as the rest of men did the same.

"You do not need to bow to this miko, I wish to train with this army of fine men," Kagome strongly,

"Of course, fall in line," the leader explained,

"I wish to be treated as equal to the men training here," Kagome coldly.

"Of course, alright men hand-to-hand combat," the leader screamed out, Kagome found a partner, when she started hand-to-hand combat she found that she was a bit better than the demon she had partnered with, because within minutes she had him on the floor and he wasn't getting up anytime soon, Kagome surprised herself,

_~So none of these demons are strong enough yet? This is a shame.~ _Kagome helping the demon stand,

"Ms. Kagome, would you do me the great honor in fighting me?" the leader asked,

"I think I've done enough damage, your army is not as strong as this miko," Kagome sternly,

"They are new recruit my lady, but I am not new, I have been here for over 500 years, I assure you, you will not do damage to this leader," the leader explained. Kagome stared at the men,

"What is your name?" Kagome interested,

"Takeushi, I promise you it will be a simple hand-to-hand combat, seen as you do not know this opponent too well," Takeushi explained, Kagome nodded,

"Shall we venture into the field and teach these up coming soldiers of how to fight?" Kagome stoically.

"After you my lady," the leader letting her lead the way and bowing in respect,

"As I have said before I'm not a royal blood, you do not need to address me as I were," Kagome strongly.

"My lady you bare the crescent moon mark, which marks you as royal blood," Takeushi explained,

"I may bare the marks of royalty but I assure you I am not of royal blood, I am a miko also," Kagome explained.

"My lady what would you wish for me and my men to call you?" Takeushi going around in circles with her.

"The title I wish for you to call me by is Kagome, you and your men have earned the title of friends," Kagome walking to the middle of the field.

"Men, my lady would like to be addressed as Kagome, she is the miko that carries the jewel shards if you all have not figured that out by now, that is why she smells so sweet," Takeushi boomed to his men. They all dropped to a knee, Kagome stared at the men,

_~Do they give such a miko such respect?~ _Kagome tempted to roll her eyes.

"This miko does not desire such upmost respect, you all have earned the title of friends, please, arise and never bow to me again," Kagome coming face to face with them. They all rose, she had a small speech that she gave them,

"You all must train hard and quickly, your Lord Sesshomaru requires the best of the best and that is why you all are here, you were handpicked from the rest because each one of you had something to bring to the table, may it be of your blood or your strength, you men are the best of the best, Takeushi has been doing this for over 500 years, if you men listen up and do as he says, you will be the army that can serve your lord proudly and pay attention to our moves, focus on them and remember them, you will learn a lot," Kagome explained. Kagome smelt something familiar in the air, she looked up on the hill, there standing tall in the wind, with light long silver hair flowing sideways behind him was the lord himself, Kagome bowed her head to him, he never faltered,

"And one more thing, there are very powerful demons that you may come in contact with, any of you, familiar with Naraku, that is the demon Lord Sesshomaru and myself are going to have to kill in order to stop any more destruction, he has more than half of the jewel shards in his possession which makes him the worst demon out there, I myself is trying to learn how to control this new wonderful gift I have been bestowed on, I may not make it through the battle but I assure you, to have the opportunity to fight by your lord's side will be a great honor," Kagome proclaimed, proudly. The men were touched by her speech that they all bellowed out, Lord Sesshomaru had been there for all of her speeches,

_~This Sesshomaru likes what this miko had to say to the new recruits and they rather seemed to enjoy the speech.~ _Sesshomaru sitting down upon the grassy hilltop he watch as Kagome started circling Takeushi, she was waiting for him to throw the first punch. Sesshomaru was on the edge of his seat,

_~This should be quite interesting to watch.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome was starting to get beat, but she was learning, she was picking up all of his moves. Two hours had elapsed and Kagome was still fighting the leader but she was now throwing out Takeushi's moves and the men were pointing and showing each other the moves that they were doing. Sesshomaru was smirking,

_~ Kagome is learning a lot, she just picked up on Takeushi's moves, in one day, very interesting.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself,

"Okay, Kagome, I want you to turn into your true form and lets see how well you do with that," Takeushi explained,

"Takeushi, that will be enough training for the miko for this afternoon," Sesshomaru having flown down to them and was walking their way.

"Of course my lord," Takeushi bowing, the men were already kneeling in Sesshomaru's presences. Kagome seemed a bit angry,

"Kagome, are you to grace us with your presences tomorrow at training?" one of the soldiers asked, Sesshomaru seemed a bit displeased with the way the soldier had addressed her,

"Thank you for asking, I shall join you my friends but you will be teaching me of what you all have learned from the show, so practice, thank you Takeushi for the training exercise, I highly enjoyed it," Kagome shaking his hand,

"Anytime Kagome," Takeushi letting go of her hand and getting back to commanding his group. Kagome walked in silence along side of Sesshomaru,

"I was enjoying myself, why did you pull me away," Kagome coldly,

"This Sesshomaru pulled you away because you do not realize just how weak you still are from training," Sesshomaru glancing at her busted lip, Kagome touched her lip with her finger, she pulled her hand away to look at it,

"Its just a little blood, this Sesshomaru should not worry about me so much," Kagome stumbling over her own feet, Sesshomaru caught her.

"You need to store strength also, or you will be completely useless in the battle with Naraku," Sesshomaru explained,

"So that is the only reason you are concerned, that I may die prematurely?" Kagome stated.

"This Sesshomaru wants you to return to normal, make amends with your friends," Sesshomaru flying her to the castle, he carried her to her room and laid her down.

"I return to normal, I can not, you have turned this miko into a demon, my friends could never accept for what I am now," Kagome seriously and coldly.

"Your friends dear miko, have accepted what lies within you, they have accepted that a long time ago, you shall rest and there will be food sent to this room and this Sesshomaru shall remain here in this room till he is completely satisfied with your rest and eating habits," Sesshomaru lighting a fire. Kagome growled, she licked her bleeding lip and it healed,

"I do not need a babysitter," Kagome huffed.

"This Sesshomaru wants you in bed for two full days and to eat your fill, then you will be able to do more training, till then, this Sesshomaru shall reside in this room to make sure," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome sat on the bed and crossed her arms,

_~Sesshomaru is right, I do need my strength built back up but I will not give in so easily, I wont submit to him.~ _Kagome giving him an evil eye.

"Just so you know I wont ever submit to you just so you know that," Kagome growled,

"This Sesshomaru does not expect your submission but he does expect you to be useful in battle," Sesshomaru walking out, Kagome made sure he had gotten down the hall a ways before she tried the door.

_~Damn him.~ _Kagome pulling on a locked door, she crossed her arms and walked over to the window, she saw Sango and the rest outside,

_~Shippo, I wonder if he still thinks of me as his mother, and Sango, she was my sister, does she still hold me in her mind as her sister?~ _Kagome thought. The door opened and a servant came in with a dish,

"My lord has requested me to draw you a bath, he has also noted if you do not allow me to do so, he will personally come and give you one himself," the servant explained.

"Might as well strap a uniform on me after you are through, I feel like a servant," Kagome mumbled.

"My lady, the lord only wants you safe, he does not want the time he wasted, as he sees it, worrying about you when you were first brought here to all be for nothing," the servant explained as she carefully got Kagome in the hot spring. Kagome purred and closed her eyes,

"Hmm, the water, its so welcoming, it feels so good," Kagome mumbled. She enjoyed the bath for 30 minutes and then the servant brought her out and dried her off and put her in a plain soft light kimono to sleep in. when Kagome and the servant came back into the room Sesshomaru was there starting out at the lands, wearing just a plain under kimono. Kagome gave a huff, as she crawled into bed,

_~You have to stop her from turning so cold, you have to do something.~ _his beast in a freak out. Sesshomaru stood like a statue just staring out the window, two wild horses had came onto the land, grazing as they pleased,

_~The horses may they could help her regain who she was, who she used to be.~ _Sesshomaru thinking,

_~Try it when she is stable but you should assist her in doing so also.~ _his beast explained. Kagome sat up in the bed as the servant came over and smelt the food,

"Do you think I wouldn't smell the sleeping herbs in this Sesshomaru?" Kagome growled.

"The herbs helps this Sesshomaru sleep when he needs to rest, if you are so wise, you should listen to this Sesshomaru and eat," Sesshomaru explained,

"Of course my lord," Kagome bowing her head and eating her dinner, she ate almost the whole chicken by herself and was starting to get drowsy,

"I guess I'll see you when I wake," Kagome trying to hold back a growl.

"This Sesshomaru will be waiting," Sesshomaru standing by her bedside, Kagome was fighting it but the sleep was taking over, she fell asleep a short moment after. Sesshomaru had already ate his dinner and decided he needed to sleep by her and in a way protect her while she slept. Sango and Shippo came in, they found Sesshomaru in the large bed with Kagome asleep, Sango laid down on the other side of Kagome, Shippo joined them, Kagome curled more up to Sesshomaru than her friends. Sesshomaru put his arm around her in a protective way, he raised his head to look at Sango and Shippo,

_~Kagome feels more comfortable with this Sesshomaru than her friends, maybe its because this Sesshomaru's blood runs through her, she will stay on this Sesshomaru's land, she will train hard, she will become stronger and faster then this Sesshomaru, she will live through this battle and make her wish.~ _Sesshomaru laying down and falling asleep. Little Rin had found herself next to Kagome and Shippo in the middle of the night, Sesshomaru had smelt her come in.

_~Rin, she cares for the miko too, she likes Kagome as her friend and mother, maybe if she does well in battle this Sesshomaru should try asking her to court him, she would be a great mother for Rin.~ _Sesshomaru thought silently.

_~Not to mention a great mate for this Sesshomaru also.~ _his beast rang out in his head. Sesshomaru felt Kagome nuzzle up to him, he nuzzled back and found her scent quite comforting allowing him to relax and fall asleep. He slept the two full days that Kagome had slept. When the day came for Kagome to wake, everyone left but Sesshomaru, he thought it was best for her to wake up and not be so stressed out that everyone was in the room with her, slowly she started to wake. Sesshomaru sat up and waited for her to fully open her eyes, she yawned and stretched, Sesshomaru found it cute, slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him,

"Have you laid there the whole time I was asleep?" Kagome coldly as she sat up in the middle of the night.

"That is none of your concern but yes I have, you companions also have slept by your side along with my ward Rin, they would like for you to open up to them again, your son Shippo misses you," Sesshomaru coldly.

_~I can not get close to them again I will hurt, I will be weaken in battle because of them.~ _Kagome thought to herself and turned away from Sesshomaru.


End file.
